From the eye of the sister
by cmfgirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Prim was feeling through the hunger games? wonder no more. read and review! will update soon
1. Chapter 1

I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. I was having terrible dream about the Hunger Games. I know that I will not be able to sleep so I decided to go and lay in bed with my mom. As I'm lying there, I start to cry. This could be the last time I ever sleep next to my mom. After a few hours, exhaustion got to me and I drifted off into deep sleep.

When I wake up, my mom and Katniss are no longer in the room. I know that Katniss is probably hunting in the woods with Gale and my mom, making some last minute preparations around the house. I swing my legs out of bed, get dressed and go milk Lady, my goat. After that, I go take a bath in water my mom had boiled for me and change into my reaping outfit of a skirt and ruffled blouse, which also happens to be Katniss's first reaping outfit. My outfit may be really cute, but the blouse keeps coming un-tucked in the back.

Soon, Katniss comes home from the woods with lots of game and goes to take a bath. While she's taking her bath, mom and I started to cook up some of the food Katniss has brought for us.

After a few minutes, Katniss comes out of the bathroom wearing one of my mom's favorite dresses and her hair braided up in a very pretty manner.

"You look beautiful" I say in a hushed voice.

"And nothing like myself" Katniss replies hugging me. Even though Katniss is acting like nothing is wrong, I can tell that she is worried that I may be reaped. Oh yeah, I'm twelve now, I can be reaped. "Tuck your tail in, little duck" she says, smoothing my blouse back into place.

I laugh and respond "Quack."

"Quack yourself" Katniss says letting out a light laugh. It's a laugh that only I can get out of her. "Come on, lets eat", she says before quickly kissing me on the top of my head.

We go to the table and eat some rough bread made from tessera grain while washing it down with milk from Lacy. We decided to save all of our good food for tonight's celebration of not getting reaped.

At one o'clock, we head for the square. Everyone is required to show up, unless they are dying in bed. People slowly file in and sign in. Twelve through eighteen year olds are told to go stand in roped off areas split by gender and age. Everyone else is told to go stand around the perimeter. I am herded to the twelve-year-old section as soon as I sign in. I go stand with some friends while waiting for the whole process of the reaping to start. I really hope that Katniss will not get reaped. I do not know what we will do if she does. Ever since my father died, Katniss has kept our family alive and I pretty much owe my life to her.

I hear the chimes of the town clock strike two and the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year so I doze off until I see drunken Haymitch, the only district twelve victor still alive, swaying, obviously drunk attempts to give Effie Trinket, district twelve's capitol escort, a hug. After a bit of her rambling about how she is so happy to be here, etc, she starts to choose the tributes.

"Ladies first!" she says reaching into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper with an unlucky girls name on it. The crowd is so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

Effie Trinket crosses back to the podium and when she reads the slip of paper I nearly faint because write on that piece of paper is none other than me, Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

I cant breath. How is this even possible? I only had one slip in the thousands that were in there. There are so many people who have over forty slips entered in the reaping and I still got reaped. I start to walk up to the stage, blood drained from my face, with my fists clenched by my sides in anger and fear. I can hear people murmuring about how unhappy they are that a twelve year old got reaped. I can feel that the back of my blouse is untucked but right now I am not in the mood to care because I am about to be sent to my death.

All of the sudden I hear "Prim! Prim!" I know its Katniss and I am scared because I know what she is about to do, but I can't let her. "I volunteer!" she yells running up to, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" I yell grabbing her as she tries to push her way past me onto the stage.

"Prim, let go" she says harshly but I refuse to let go. Maybe if I keep holding onto her, she will not get away from me and not have to be a tribute. "Let go!" she says another time. I keep holding onto her until Gale comes up to me from behind and starts to untangle my grasps from Katniss. I am screaming for Katniss not to go when Gales mumbles "Up you go, Catnip" in a voice he is obviously trying to keep steady. I am still screaming and crying but Gale has me and is taking me to my mother. When we get to her, he hands me to my mother, who is so shaky from tears that I do not know how she can hold me, and tells her to not let go of me no matter what I say. Gale waits until she nods through her tears and he makes his way back to his aged group roped off area. We cry together in silence as we watch Effie Trinket talk to Katniss about how this will be an interesting year because of her volunteering for me. I still cannot believe that she would do that. We are barley surviving with her here bringing us food daily. Now that she is going to the games, I do not know what mother and I are going to do.

Then something strange happens. Instead of clapping for Katniss, all of the district twelve crowd touches their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and then holds them out to Katniss. It is a rarely used gesture in our district. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

Haymitch then decides to make a fool of himself by staggering across the stage to congratulate her. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I like her" he says. "Lots of…" he trails off "Spunk!. More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly into the camera. Then Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious. As Haymitch is whisked away on a stretcher, I start to cry even harder because I just realized my sister's fate lay in this drunks hands.

"What an exciting day!" she exclaims, attempting to get us 'back in the reaping mood'. "But more excitement to come! It's time for our boy tribute!" Effie goes to the ball containing the boy's name and grabs a slip of paper. She quickly returns to the podium and reads the name on the slip of paper. "Peeta Mellark" she says. I see Katniss's face flash with recognition and fear for a second before she quickly recomposes herself. I do not know how she is managing to seem so unscared about being a tribute. I am still crying hysterically and I do not think that I will ever stop.

I watch Peeta as he gets on the stage. He is medium height, has a stocky build, and has ashy blond hair that falls in waves over his forehead. You can see alarm in his blue eyes as he shakes hands with Katniss.

No! This is not good. I just realized why Katniss was fearful for a second, other than the fact that she is going to be a tribute. Peeta is the boy who risked a beating to give her the bread that saved our lives. I have heard the story a few times before of what happened and I am not very happy, because Katniss feels like she owes this boy. How can she kill someone she owes?

**Hey guys! Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Is this good ar all? Should I continue or should I just stop? Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss and Peeta are herded off into rooms in the justice building where they get to say their goodbyes to family and friends for an hour.

Mother and I are the firsts to visit Katniss. When we walk into the room, Katniss holds her arms out to me and I leap into her lap like I did when I was a toddler. Our mother sits besides us and wraps her arms around us. For a few minutes, we say nothing; then Katniss starts telling us things we have to remember to do now that she will not be here to do it for us. Katniss tells me that I am not allowed to take any tesserae and that we can get by on selling Lady's goat milk and cheese and the small apothecary business my mom runs for the people of the Seam if we are careful. Gale has promised to get mother herbs she doesn't grow herself and we should give him some sort of compensation even if he says we shouldn't.

All of the sudden, Katniss grabs mothers arm and says, "Listen to me. Are you listening to me? You can't leave again." Mother responds and they get into a small fight on how no matter how sad she is, she can not leave me.

I cant handle their fighting anymore so I say "I'll be all right, Katniss" and add "But you have to take care too. You're fast and brave. Maybe you can win."

"Maybe" she says "Then we will be as rich as Haymitch.

"I don't care if we are rich. I just want you to come home. You really will try, wont you? Really, really try?" I ask.

"Really, really try. I swear it." This is a relief to me because I know that Katniss would never break a promise to me.

When the peacekeepers come to take mother and me out of the room, we start exchanging I love yous with Katniss.

Once we walk out of the room, we see that Gale, Madge, Katniss's friend, and Mr. Mellark, Peeta's father are waiting outside the door to go say their goodbyes to Katniss.

We decide to go and wait at the train station so we can see Katniss get onto the train to the capitol, even though she wont be leaving for another hour or so.

About an hour later, we watch as Katniss gets onto the train and it speeds away.

I wonder what Katniss is feeling and seeing right now. She wasn't crying when she go onto the train, but I know it is because she was trying to be tough for the cameras.

Mother and I head home to watch the reaping recaps to see whom Katniss will be fighting against.

After watching the recap, mother and I get into bed and cry. It is going to be a long night.

**Sorry it was a short chapter! Hopefully next chapter will be longer. Thanks for all who reviewed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews! I am working on my grammar because I know it is not the best. If it means anything to anyone, this is pretty much the first time I have ever written anything longer than a page. Also, I'm only 14 so my writing is probably not going to be the best you have ever read. Thanks! **

Someone knocks on the door to our house. I go to answer it and find its Gale. He is here to give us our share of today's game. After a few minutes of talking, we all settle down in the den to watch the opening ceremonies. I am so nervous to see what Katniss is wearing. I hope that it is not the usual ugly coal miner outfit.

Suddenly, music blasts from the television. The ceremonies have begun. First the tributes of District One comes out being pulled by snow- white horses. They are spray painted silver in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. As much as I hate to admit it, they look pretty stunning.

The tributes of District Two follow, pulled by two stone grey horses. Honestly, they look a little ridiculous. I think that they are supposed to look like giant stones because District Two specializes in masonry.

District Three comes out wearing some sort of outfit made of wires. They specialize in electronics and technology and I am surprised that this year, their outfits aren't completely over the top like usual.

District Four specializes in fishing, so it is no surprise when they come out dressed as sea horses in a net.

Districts Five through Ten fly by without me really catching or caring about what they are wearing. I really just want to see what Katniss is dressed as, so I'm not really paying attention until I see District Eleven. District Eleven specializes in Agriculture. This year, like ever other, they are dressed as crops. I am not interested in the costumes, but with the tributes. Rue, the girl tribute that's my age, is radiant in her outfit, and Thresh, the large boy tribute, somehow manages to look terrifying in a tree costume.

Oh. My. God. Katniss and Peeta come out in black leotards with capes that are on fire! They look amazing! You can hear the people of the Capitol cheering for District Twelve through the TV and I cant help but smile. Every head is staring at Katniss and Peeta. They light up the sky. Katniss starts waving and smiling to the crowd and even blows a few kisses. That's weird. Katniss would never do that. I am so confused.

I look over to see what mom and Gale are making of this. My mom has on the same confused expression as I do and Gale is clenching his teeth together and glaring at the TV. I look back to the TV and see that Katniss and Peeta are holding hands, which is a first in hunger games history. I suspected Gale had a thing for Katniss and this just confirmed my suspicion.

I hear some commentators talking about Katniss so I decide to listen. They are talking about how she is no the average district twelve tribute.

She is Katniss, the girl on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a few days since opening ceremonies and today we get to see the tributes' training scores. I think that if Katniss tries really hard, she can get at least a seven.

Mother and I are going to Gale's house to watch the scores. We get there around six and talk until the television turns on by itself for the required watching of the training scores. First, the capitol seal appears, and then a headshot of each tribute appears with their score flashing under it.

The career tributes naturally score around eight and ten. Most of the other tributes average around a five. I am excited when the twelve-year-old girl Rue gets a seven. If Katniss and Peeta die (which god forbid Katniss won't), then I want Rue to win.

District twelve is last. Peeta gets an eight. Now I am dying to know what Katniss gets.

Eleven! Katniss got an eleven! I cannot believe it! This is the highest score that any tribute has ever gotten! I wonder what she did to get such a good score. Gale keeps telling us that she is great with the arrow but I think that she would have to have done more than just shoot an arrow to get such an exceptional score.

I am so happy that I start to dance. After a bit, Rory, Vick and Posy come and dance with me. Gale and our moms just smile and watch us from the couch.

Gale doesn't show it but I know that he is immensely excited about Katniss' score.

After a while, Mother and I head home to try to have as peaceful of a night of sleep we can have without Katniss being here.

Tonight, is the final interview before the tributes are sent to the arena. Gale has been a huge help since Katniss was reaped. He brings us fresh game every day, herbs for my mother, and he is great company when we need it. Gale has offered to watch the interviews with us as well as the game. It's good because I want to keep an eye on him because even if he doesn't show it, he really missed Katniss and if anything happens to her, he will need our support as much as we need his.

The TV turns on and quickly shows the capitol seal before changing to live feed of the tributes who are sitting in a line in district order.

Waiting for Katniss's turn to come, I only caught a few tributes interview.

The girl from District One is wearing a see-through gold gown and her angle is obviously sexy. The monstrous boy from District Two is a ruthless killing machine. The fox-faced girl, whose name I think is Vixen, is sly and elusive. The crippled boy from District Ten is very quiet. I don't see what he's trying for at all. The District Eleven female tribute, Rue, is dressed in a gossamer gown complete with wings is sweet and innocent. The monstrous District Eleven male tribute, Thresh, is sullen and hostile, answering Caesar's attempts at conversation with "yes", or "no", or only staring at him in silence.

Caesar calls Katniss up. She is wearing a beautiful dress and looks amazing. Caesar starts the conversation by asking Katniss what has most impressed her since she arrived in the Capitol. She replies the lamb stew, and Gale and I laugh at. Good old Katniss. Caesar and Katniss go back and forth for few seconds about it until Caesar asks her what she thinks of her opening ceremony costume. She makes a joke about getting over her fear of being burned alive and they start talking about the dress she is wearing now, in which she spins to give the capitol a good view of it. At one point, Caesar ask her about her training score but she tells him she can't say what happened but that it is definitely a first. I really want to know what she did now. Katniss's interview gets serious when Caesar asks her about me. She tells the people of the Capitol that she loves me more than anything and that she promised me to try really hard to win and she will, for me. I can't help but put on a sad smile for that. I miss her so much.

Katniss's interview is soon over and next is Peeta. Peeta and Caesar pass some funny banter until Caesar asks him if he has a special girl back home. Peeta tells him that there is one girl that he has had a crush on ever since he can remember but he is pretty sure she didn't know he was alive until the reaping. I wonder who it is. Caesar tells Peeta to win and go home and she can't turn him down then. With a sad smile on his face, Peeta says "I don't think that's going to work out… Winning won't help in my case," after a questioning look for Caesar he continues "because… because… she came here with me."

I cannot believe it. I just sit there staring at the TV in complete shock. He means Katniss. Oh no. I can see the gears turning in her head. Stupid Peeta! It was already going to be hard for her to have to kill you before but you just made it so much worse!

I turn to see how my mother and Gale are reacting. My mother just has a look of pure disbelief on her face and Gale… Gale looks absolutely furious. He is clenching his fists together and grinding his teeth. Wow, Peeta really got him mad. Gale must really love with Katniss if he is getting this worked up about Peeta's confession.

I turn back to the TV just in time to see the tributes walk off the stage.

This is the last time I will see Katniss until the Games begin tomorrow. Her photo with the eleven flashes in my mind.


End file.
